


oh darling, even rome fell

by orphan_account



Series: cardboard box kids [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morty and Summer are a universal constant. Universes that have a Summer have a Morty and vice versa.Not always, however, do Mortys and Summers get along as well as these two do.(There's a reason for that.)





	oh darling, even rome fell

Summer loves he little brother. This is a fact she knows without question and has known since she was three years old. 

She cannot remember a time without Morty and Morty cannot remember a time without her and it's for this reason that when Morty appears in the doorway of her room late at night, no matter what, she lets him in.

Even after... Everything, Morty still climbs into her bed with tears in his eyes and clings to her. He is no longer soft to anyone but her. 

He's so fragile these days, Summer thinks, she can feel all of the ridges of his spine and his ribs and his wrists are so frail and skinny she's worried they might snap. 

Their foster family gives them back after a month. 

They say that they could deal with one or the other of them but not both and Summer overhears this. She's glad Morty doesn't.

She tells him to pack his shit. He does without question and she feels a swell of pride. 

So neither are surprised when the foster carers ask them to pack their things. Summer glares over her shoulder and Morty's stare is hard as he climbs the stairs.

(She swears, if they ruin Morty's recovery, she'll kill them herself.)

They bring what little they have left downstairs and their social worker takes them away. 

Neither bother to say goodbye.

 


End file.
